


Corruption Countered

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Morgiana has been captive for several weeks by the Beastmen and has been raped every day since then by the terrible Malagor. Struggling with the taint of Chaos, she must hope that Bretonnia still has something up its sleeve to rescue her from a fate worse than death.
Kudos: 7





	Corruption Countered

The dark woods were cold and desolate and terrible, and Morgiana was having a harder and harder time keeping up with the brayherd. She couldn’t even float as she used to after they’d clapped the magic dampening shackles onto her. They wouldn’t stop moving for more than a couple hours, and they hadn’t since they captured the legendary mage. She knew why, of course. All of Bretonnia would be out looking for her, there wasn’t the slightest chance they weren’t tracking Malagor and his horde.  
He’d been mounting her to take out her frustrations every day since that first night, and she was having a harder and harder time keeping her mind as her own. The Lady would be so ashamed of her… fucked full of beastmen seed, barely able to stand, crying herself to sleep every night she didn’t scream for more from that monster…  
No, no it was good, it felt so good… she wanted more, god she wanted to be mounted right now, right- NO! No, she wouldn’t let the hooks of Slaanesh get in her mind, she would resist, for Bretonnia, for the Lady, she was beaten, but she would not be broken! She wouldn’t let them break her, she just had to keep stalling, she’d be rescued eventually… they had to rescue her…  
Night fell, and she squirmed under Malagor as he fucked her again. His shaft was hammering a fevered, intense pace into her cunt. It was making her legs shake, as her tongue hung out and she went from moans of pain and curses, to cries of pleasure.  
If she didn’t have these dampeners on, she could… resist… Her arms wavered, and then buckled as she fell forward, face down, ass up, her mind felt weak… mushy… like her head was full of tingly needles. She was dimly aware of his wings around her, his hands gripping deep into her shoulders as she felt him hilt himself, and her belly got hot and fat with corrupted beastmen seed.  
She was rolled over and tasted the salty thickness in her mouth as she shot more all over her body. It was like she wasn’t in her own skin, she was watching herself coo and shudder in bliss, planting a kiss on his snout before falling back onto the furs.  
Her mind was so fuzzy… she needed… sleep…  
... Morgiana was walking naked through a long pink field under twisting purple skies. The heavens were alight with lightening that struck from the ground and into the sky, or barreled across the horizon like a charging warhorse.  
The air and land around her was alive with daemons, terrible and beautiful to behold, some cut and tortured each other, others had horrible debauched sex acts done to one another as eyes opened in the sky to watch them all. Luckily they were too obsessed with each other to set upon the naked, weakened Enchantress. Some noticed her. Their eyes gazed deep into her soul, but they didn’t touch her. For some reason, their disinterest didn’t make her feel better.  
Screams of pleasure and pain were all around her, though she couldn’t see where they were coming from, they were getting louder, and no matter where she looked, things shifted, reality was never the same the second she took away her eyes!  
She couldn’t take it, so much noise… so much terrible noise! She covered her ears and walked onward, knowing somehow that she could not go back, and there was only forward, or to remain here, and she knew which she would prefer. Focusing on her environment rather than the terrors that inhabited it, she took it in carefully.  
She was stumbling through a wide expanse of glistening pink grass towards a tower that made her eyes hurt to look upon. It was a fortress, no, a palace, it was both and neither at once, and looking at it made her feel like she was stabbing needles into her eyes. Its twisting towers which turned to chimneys before her eyes and then spikes and then a thousand other things unnamed, all at once were the same and different, the windows, no, they were eyes, no… murder-holes, like in a castle, no that couldn’t be right, were they… She forced herself to look at the ground to make the visual torment stop, but that wasn’t any better.  
The ground was… oh by the Lady no, that wasn’t grass! Her feet were being licked and sucked by tongues of dozens of different species! Some human tongues, some dog, cat, snake, other she dared not name… some had teeth that raked her skin, licking the blood from her cuts. A part of her whispered to squat down and let the tongues reach at her nethers, to hear them whisper secrets as they brought her forbidden bliss, but she pushed them away, she needed to… focus! She needed to enter the building ahead. She didn’t know why, she didn’t even want to, but she had to. She had to open that twisting door.  
As she stumbled closer the door twisted and distorted, screaming faces etched with both unknowable pleasures and unceasing pain tore themselves from the door like people kicking to the surface of a lake, before being swallowed again into the structure. She could feel the souls trapped here screaming, begging for mercy, begging for release, begging for more… She reached out to take hold of the handle, which twisted from being a handle of wood, a handle of stone, one of bone, she ignored the shifting, thought a silent prayer to herself, and threw open the door.  
All at once her eyes burned from what she saw. Dozens of daemons and mortals alike were setting upon each other in the confines of this terrible room. The screams of bliss and agony made it feel like her ears were bleeding as they wriggled inside of and outside of one another, finding holes or making them to stick in all manner of genitals or other various appendages. The members of the orgy mixed seed and blood and other substances she dare not name with men, with Asrai, with Asur, with Druchii, with terrible Keepers of Secrets and more Daemonettes than she could count, some looked barely older than toddlers, others seemed older than the Old World itself, and there were examples of every other age in between besides.  
But that wasn’t the worst she saw. Right there in the center of it all she saw… herself. Morgiana watched herself with a feeling growing in her stomach like she would vomit. Her body was covered with wounds, and cuts and punctures. There was a daemonic cock deep in her backside another in her slit, she saw her head was wrenched at an unnatural angle and her mouth was stretched wide to accommodate the dick she was sucking. The daemon plowing away at her cunt twisted unnaturally to give her a better view of what was happening. There was a tentacle writhing from her belly button, looking as if it had grown there. One of her hands jerked at a heavily mutated beastman cock who’s owner she couldn’t find in the confusion of bodies, and her other snapped idly in the air. It ended in, not one of her small, beautiful, delicate hands, but a claw. She watched in horror as the tentacle that grew from her stomach drew itself up and punctured one of her eyes sockets, fucking away at the red, wet, bleeding hole as her lips twisted in pleasure and pain all at once.  
Suddenly, every person in this sick, demented orgy of blood and corruption turned, slowly to look into her, to stare deeply into her very soul. Their faces twisted into grins that tore their mouths from ear to ear, but she only saw her own face, as it tore and contorted, and she heard her own voice speak the words that they all chanted in unison.  
“Join us.”  
No, she wouldn’t… but she must… no! This would not be her future!  
“Join us.” They said again, louder.  
By the gods, she couldn’t keep her thoughts straight, her head ached, worse and worse by the second! The Enchantress begged The Lady for strength as she twisted and faltered. She tried to turn away, to run from this pit of horrors, to where she didn’t know, anywhere, just not here!  
“Join us!”  
She shook her head and stumbled back and fell against something… no, someone. The touch made her skin alight with terrible pain and unending bliss all at once, she could feel the corruption in its touch, it was unstoppable, it was inevitable, Morgiana felt her flesh burn with sensations no mortal should ever know. The whisper of that voice, of ITS voice was less than an inch from her ear as it hissed in the notes of the most agonized of wails of every soul that it kept here, in its deep, debauched, dark domain.  
“Join. Us.”  
Morgiana threw her head back, and screamed.  
... The Fay Enchantress sat up suddenly on the skins, her body soaked in cold sweat, she was shaking violently, barely able to think. A dream, a dream… it was only a dream… oh thank The Lady… how she wished to be home, to lay down in a warm bed, to take a long bath, and to never smell the stench of Cloven Ones ever again.  
Suddenly, she realized something. There was screaming outside. The sound of violence, the clatter of steel on steel, and she stood, on shaky legs, to peer through the tent flap.  
Her heart soared as Morgiana saw the bloody scene right outside. Mounted on the Shadow Steed, green mists all about him, and with glorious gleaming Dolorous Blade held high he hewed through the hordes of the Children of Chaos as they screamed and ran for mercy, he charged to her rescue. The Green Knight. He stopped before the tent, and dismounted, but as she ran to embrace her savior, she was stopped short. Malagor fell down from above, crashing to the ground with great force and staggering her backward.  
The Green Knight, unimpressed, pointed his glittering green blade at the winged beastlord.  
“I challenge you, servant of Chaos, to a duel for the noble woman whom you have taken! Let us test the favor of your gods against the strength of Bretonnia!” he cried in a voice as ancient as it was filled with mystic power  
The terrible Dark Omen barked something in the tongue of Chaos, and drew his staff up in a wild arc, charging for the legendary Knight. Corrupted black wood, strengthened by fell magics and years of blood soaking into the fibers clashed with gleaming steel, alight with green fay energies. It was like a scene from the stories. Malagor, dark and terrible, massive and brooding, swinging with vicious abandon at the Green Knight who sidestepped, ducked, dodged and turned aside every blow at the last moment with practiced valor and grace.  
After being struck half a dozen times, Malagor seemed to realize he was out of his depth against this opponent in a melee engagement. He took a couple steps back, raised his staff, and cast some kind of spell, his body glowed with brown light, and Morgiana could sense the winds of Ghur. With a furious cry of rage, the mighty beastman swung hard at the Green Knight, who ducked barely in time, and returned the blow with his own cut, but the blade barely bit into his flesh! His skin had been hardened like the toughest leather, and cuts weren’t working anymore!  
The monster drove the gleaming Green Knight back further and further, and with a mighty swing that he was too slow to dodge, the staff drove him to his knees. Malagor grabbed him around the throat, and the noble fay warrior thrashed and swung to get away.  
Morgiana felt her heart sink with total despair, but just as his thrashing was beginning to slow, the Green Knight’s sword arm shot up with strength that no mortal man should hold, and drove deep into the beastman’s throat. Malagor’s roar was choked with blood, and he dropped the legendary figure.  
Quick as lightening, the Green Knight drew the Dolorus blade from the beast’s throat, swung it up and brought it down. The Dark Omen blocked the blow, barely, and stumbled back, choking on his own black blood. Realizing that finishing this duel was not as important as taking Morgiana to safety, the Green Knight mounted his steed yet again, and pulled her onto its back. She whispered a thanks into his ear as they rode away.  
“I am sorry I did not come sooner, I would have endeavored to do more, but it took the wise and beautiful Lady several weeks to imbue me with the strength and intimidating aura necessary to strike deep into the beastmen and save you successfully, without being pulled down by their sheer numbers.”  
“You were too late. I have been tainted…” she said. “He… spilled his seed… inside of me.”  
The Green Knight was silent for a long time after that, and feeling safe finally, Morgiana drifted to sleep again.  
However, just as before, the horrors came to her, the twisting evils of Slaanesh’s corruption, her future as a toy for his evils, the taint growing in her, taking her over, leading her to the Chaos Wastes to become nothing more than a fleshy sleeve for an uncaring god and its minions…  
She woke with a scream, on the Green Knight’s shoulder. “Th-The taint… it tortures me!” she cried. “I would rather die than know these endless demented visions that rake at my mind!”  
“We must heal you then.” the fay warrior said. “I know of a way.”  
He directed the Shadow Steed off the woodland path, until they came to a grove, in the center of which there was a beautiful, breathtaking lake. The chirping of birds and the chitter of woodland creatures in the trees was the only noise for miles around as the mists that followed the Green Knight wherever he roamed settled around the water’s edge.  
The tormented images that Morgiana had seen in her dreams caused her to suddenly gasp in pain and falter slightly as she dismounted the horse. The Green Knight caught her in his arms and laid her softly before the pool.  
“We will purge the taint from you, Enchantress. You have my word as a knight.” he promised.  
She drank deeply of the pure water, feeling its coolness slide down her dry, cracked throat. It was cleansing, and she felt better, but the taint of her loins stung hard enough to bring her eyes to well with tears anyway.  
Slowly, gently, the knight drew her away from the water. “Lay back on the grass.” he instructed.  
She did so, laying back, her naked body exposed to him. She covered herself for modest, and refused to meet his gaze, such was her shame. Her form was covered in bruises and bloody cuts and scrapes, her breasts bitten badly and covered in scars. Her hair was matted and tangled with blood and filth, and she wouldn’t stop shuddering.  
The Green Knight removed the codpiece of his armor, and drew out his manhood. It was throbbing and for a moment, Morgiana was scared about what he meant to do. As if he read her thoughts he explained.  
“Within my seed is purity, life, and the magics of The Lady. Just as Malagor despoiled you, I can cure you of taint in the same way.”  
Morgiana was unsure, but the itch in her loins that the taint had foisted upon her made her heart jump at the idea of being with such a man. The epitome of virtue and nobility… it was an offer too tempting to refuse.  
“Please… I can’t stand the nightmares.” She could see the bright, gleaming green eyes in his helmet as he spread her legs and positioned himself between them.  
With careful and loving hesitation, he rubbed against the folds of her labia until she was utterly soaked and wanting below, completely ready for him. The Green Knight drew her up and into his arms, and held her.  
“I will enter you now my lady.” he whispered, soft as a lover into her ear.  
As he slid into Morgiana, the tormented mage felt warmth spread all across her body. Her wounds seemed to close, the pain and soreness seemed to melt away, and she whimpered softly in bliss as the magic worked into her.  
Gentle and insistent, he lifted her up, and then down on him, her head laid against his shoulder, cheek pressed to the cool, comforting steel of his pauldron. She shuddered as he made another thrust, and then another.  
It felt so good, like every movement inside her was restoring her purity, her grace and her nobility. After what seemed like hours of this, he laid her back across the grass. Now he took her as a knight did his lady love. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, her hands clasped behind his neck as she gazed into those deep, green eyes.  
She breathed deep as he drove into her, picking up the pace some. He smelled of dew on the grass on a fresh spring day, the cool steel of his gauntlets on her shoulders was comforting. It burned away the unwelcome, feverish heat on her skin, and left her cool and healed.  
Her breasts were now free of the painful bruises and bites they had been covered in moments before, bouncing gently against her chest with every thrust the legendary warrior made inside her. As he took his pleasure it tingled all down into her deepest, darkest places, rooting out all the itching, all the corruption and banishing it. It felt cleansing in a way that Morgiana had never known before, and doubted she would ever know again.  
Everything was soothing, feeling better by the moment. The Fay Enchantress shuddered and bit her lip. She was nearing her limit now, her legs tightening and pulling him in as her womanhood seemed to clench around him with every thrust, like it never wanted to let him go. She  
“M-My knight… I-I’m… I feel the… ohhh…!” she shuddered in pleasure as waves of ecstasy and healing fell over her.  
Her back arched and she felt her cheeks redden with the intensity of the climax. As she finished her orgasm, her partner made a soft grunt and Morgiana felt the knight inside her thicken and throb, and suddenly he was filling her with warmth.  
It seemed to wash over her and she felt the grasping tendrils of impurity in her mind fall away as her body was restored to what it once was.  
He rolled over next to her then, and she wrapped herself around his body, cuddling close to him in the grass. They laid there, for how long she could not say, before gently, but insistently the knight nudged her, and they mounted his steed again. The ache in her was gone, the visions no longer plagued her, and she nuzzled into him as they rode.  
“Thank you.” she whispered.  
“It is my duty, my lady. Without your light, Bretonnia would falter. They need you, whole and pure.”  
She nodded. “So I shall be.”  
The darkness of Chaos would not have Bretonnia while she still drew breath. Morgiana promised herself that, at the very least.


End file.
